Modern firearms present many advantages over their outdated and, in many instances, obsolete predecessors. However, outdated or “legacy” firearms still hold appeal for many reasons, such as their methods of operation and their look and feel. Thus there is a need for modernized legacy firearms that maintain recognizable utilitarian and/or aesthetic features of a legacy firearm.